


Bite

by pedrowrites



Series: Lions of the Rock [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, baby!Tywin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrowrites/pseuds/pedrowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Next part will be Tywin x Joanna</p></blockquote>





	Bite

It was after finishing his daily duties as Lord of the Westerlands that Gerold Lannister decided to see his grandchild. The last few years had been very stressing, with intrigues and gossip all around Casterly Rock, hordes of Reynes filling the halls and rooms inside the castle, and that _woman_ trying to grasp any sort of power she could. It was a nightmare; he should have taken control of the situation much earlier. Not even after she was gone, gone to marry into that picayune and impoverished family that was House Tarbeck, the rivalry between Ellyn Reyne and his daughter-in-law, Jeyne, had come to an end. The _War of the Wombs_ , according to Toad the fool; Reyne seemed to have taken advantage by now, with two daughters and another child to deliver soon.

Yet Jeyne had a son, Tywin, who was no more than six months old by now. He was Gerold’s source of joy these days, and whenever possible he went to see him.

Gerold made his way to his son’s quarters. The Rock had a nursery, of course, but it seemed that Lady Jeyne preferred to keep her son close. It was difficult to find a maid that could take care of the baby, for his mother was very strict, always spotting flaws in their way of looking after little Tywin. They were generally dismissed with but a week or two of service. Gerold knocked twice on the door. It opened with a soft creak, and by the doorstep Tytos appeared, smiling widely. Tytos was one of easy smiles, always eager to please; naïve, in a way, for he trusted most people he met. Despite each and every of his father’s efforts, he still was terribly inept with management and politics.

Jeyne, on the other hand, was quite savvy when it came to said matters. Strong-willed and proud she was, more of a Lannister than her husband, except by the looks. She was a fair woman, it was worth noticing, with her long copper hair and hazel eyes, characteristic of House Marbrand. It was a relief to have her alongside to his son; otherwise it would be the same as leaving the head of House Lannister with an ass.

Gerold stepped further into the room, practically ignoring Tytos small talk. And there he was, his grandson, Tywin Lannister, in the arms of his mother, looking at him with emerald green eyes. “Lord Gerold” Greeted Lady Jeyne, nodding slightly. She put the baby on a cradle, and stood next to it, not breaking eye contact with the child. As Gerold approached, Tytos began talking again. “Father” he said, almost tremulously, “Have you heard the news from Tarbeck Hall? Lord Walderran and L-Lady Ellyn”, and he said _Ellyn_ very quickly as if not to anger his father or his wife, “had a son! I mean, Ellyn must be really…” Tytos was cut his speech mid-sentence by a single stare from his wife, and since remained silent, looking at his own feet, as if he had understood that no one in the room wanted to hear anything about Ellyn Reyne.

Gerold fixed his gaze on the cradle beside him, where the baby stood still and quiet, not even muttering a babble. “His eyes…” The elder man remarked, “They have like a flicker to them, like...” “Like gold.” Jeyne Marbrand finished the sentence, while caressing the boy’s rosy cheeks, a delighted look stamped on her face.

The sun was already disappearing on the horizon, making the water of the Sunset glimmer. “Well” Said Gerold, “I think it’s time for me to leave. See you at dinner.” He bade farewell to Tytos and Jeyne, and bowed to ruffle his grandson’s golden hair. Yet as soon as he approached his hand to his head, he quickly drew back it back, letting out a little ‘ouch’. Jeyne chuckled. “He’s likes to bite, my Tywin.”

“Yes” Gerold uttered, holding his finger with his other hand. “A lion cub ready to attack.” Maybe he would send the baby to Tarbeck Hall. He would be _so_ glad to see him tore Ellyn Reyne’s fingers off. And by the way Lady Jeyne grinned it seemed to him she had the same devilish thought in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Next part will be Tywin x Joanna


End file.
